


Bycie Miłym Jest Nudne

by julesx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, John Watson is a Good Doctor, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock Holmes is a Terrible Patient, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Wish Fulfillment, season one
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesx/pseuds/julesx
Summary: Podczas rozwiązywania sprawy Niewidomego Bankiera, szyja Sherlocka nieco ucierpiała. Do akcji postanawia wkroczyć doktor Watson ze swoimi niesamowitymi dłońmi i odrobiną seksualnego napięcia.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bycie Miłym Jest Nudne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfectly Nice is Boring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992382) by [vitruvianwatson (keepyoureyesfixedonme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoureyesfixedonme/pseuds/vitruvianwatson). 



> T/N  
> Kiedy tylko przeczytałam tego fanfica, od razu się zakochałam. Mam nadzieje, że pokochacie go tak mocno jak ja. Enjoy!
> 
> A/N  
> Czy z szyją Sherlocka było naprawdę tak źle w TBB? Oczywiście, że nie. Czy chciałam po prostu napisać kissing fic? Yep!

– Siadaj.

– John, jesteś…

– Zamknij się i usiądź, Sherlock.

Sherlock wzdycha, ale robi to, co powiedział mu John – odsuwa kuchenne krzesło, na które stanowczo wskazuje doktor, i ostrożnie na nim siada. Nie zamierza mówić Johnowi, że prawdopodobnie całe jego ciało jest pokryte siniakami. Nie, kiedy jego przyjaciel i tak jest już zdenerwowany. Zawsze taki jest, kiedy Sherlock, jego zdaniem, nie uważa na siebie podczas akcji i dzieje mu się krzywda.

– Zostań – mówi John, wbijając palec w jego klatkę piersiową. 

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

– Wiesz, nie jestem psem – mruczy ochrypłym głosem.

John nie odpowiada, odwracając się od niego, i idzie wzdłuż korytarza w stronę łazienki, w której trzymają apteczkę. Sherlock podnosi jedną rękę, czując, że jego łokieć zaczyna piec, kiedy pociera zranioną skórą o szorstką wełnę płaszcza. Przesuwa dwoma palcami po delikatnym materiale swojego szalika i zaczyna dokładnie przyglądać się rzeczom wokół siebie. Żółta farba na oknach wydaje się być niesamowicie jasna w półmroku salonu. Jej widok wciąż sprawia, że coś w gardle Sherlocka zaciska się i przechodzą go dreszcze, kiedy odwraca wzrok. 

– To nie ma teraz znaczenia – myśli. – John jest bezpieczny.

Właśnie zdecydował, że spędzi jutrzejszy dzień na zdrapywaniu farby z okien, kiedy John wraca. Bezceremonialnie odsuwa eksperymenty Sherlocka na bok, ignorując jego protesty, które bardziej przypominają piszczenie niż cokolwiek innego.

– Powstrzymaj się od gadania, dopóki nie sprawdzę, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku – warczy John.

Pomimo wyczuwalnego napięcia, które buzowało w żyłach Watsona, i głosu wypełnionego gniewem, jego dłonie są opanowane i delikatne, kiedy sięgają do szalika owiniętego wokół szyi Sherlocka. Jego palce pocierają te należące do Holmesa, które wciąż są przyciśnięte do materiału, dopóki nie opuszcza ręki i pozwala zrobić Johnowi to, co musi. 

Sherlock wpatruje się w twarz swojego przyjaciela, obserwując ledwo widoczne linie i zmarszczki, które pokazują fascynujący wyraz twarzy gdzieś pomiędzy wściekłością a lekarskim zmartwieniem.   
John patrzy na swoje dłonie, kiedy powolnymi ruchami rozwiązuje szalik. Próbuje ignorować palący wzrok Sherlocka na swojej twarzy.

– Powiedz mi, jeśli cię zaboli – mówi. Jego głos jest delikatny, ale nie pozostawia miejsca na żadne argumenty. Oczywiście Sherlock i tak musi się sprzeciwić.

– Myślałem, że nie wolno mi się odzywać – szepcze.

Szczęka Johna zaciska się, a jego mięśnie drgają. 

– To nie jest śmieszne, Sherlock – mówi. – Powinieneś powiedzieć o tym lekarzom. Z urazami szyi nie ma żartów.

– To tylko siniaki, John. Wiedziałbym, jeśli…

– Nie jesteś lekarzem – przerywa mu.

– Właśnie dlatego mam ciebie.

John nie odpowiada, jednak kącik jego ust lekko drży. Sherlock uznaje to za swoje zwycięstwo. Szalik ześlizguje się z jego szyi, ostatni raz przesuwając się po skórze i doktor odkłada go na stół obok swojej apteczki.

– Zdejmij to – mówi John, pociągając za kołnierz jego płaszcza.

Sherlock zsuwa go z ramion, próbując nie wzdrygnąć się, kiedy szorstka wełna pociera o jego zadrapania, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Na szczęście John jest pochłonięty szperaniem w swojej apteczce i nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Wyciąga z środka parę cienkich, białych rękawiczek, jednak Sherlock łapie go za nadgarstek zanim zdąży je założyć.

– Nie zakładaj ich – szepcze. John marszczy brwi, otwierając usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, więc Sherlock dodaje: – Proszę, to… Uh, nie lubię czuć ich na swojej skórze. Zresztą i tak są niepotrzebne. Jesteśmy na Baker Street, nie w szpitalu. Ciężko tutaj o sterylne otoczenie.

John obserwuje go przez dłuższy moment i w końcu kiwa głową. Sherlock puszcza jego nadgarstek i Watson wrzuca rękawiczki z powrotem do apteczki.

– Dziękuję – mówi, opierając się na krześle i zamykając oczy. – Miejmy to za sobą. Jestem zmęczony.

Wściekłe szuranie sprawia, że ponownie otwiera oczy i zauważa, że John przytargał drugie krzesło i postawił je tuż przed Sherlockiem. Siada na nim i pochyla się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

– Pochyl się trochę w moją stronę – mówi i detektyw prostuje się na swoim krześle. 

Dotyk Johna jest tak delikatny, że na początku Sherlock prawie go nie czuje. To po prostu leciutkie muśnięcie opuszków palców na wrażliwej skórze jego szyi. Detektyw dostrzega małą zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami swojego przyjaciela, kiedy ten się koncentruje i ma ochotę przejechać po niej kciukiem, żeby ją wygładzić.

– Będzie dla ciebie w porządku, jeśli rozepnę kilka tych guzików? – pyta John, obrysowując palcem zapięcie na samej górze. Sherlock nie ufa teraz swojemu głosowi, więc kiwa potakująco głową. Tym razem doktor zauważa dreszcz, który przeszywa ciało jego przyjaciela. Nie komentuje tego, ale zaciska usta w wąską linię.

John odpina dwa górne guziki i delikatnie rozsuwa koszulę na boki, wygładzając materiał najlepiej jak potrafi. Dotyka swojego współlokatora z lekarską precyzją i uwagą. Sherlock dostrzega jednak, że na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec, którego wcześniej tam nie było, i jest coś innego w sposobie, w jaki przełyka ślinę.

– Odchyl głowę do tyłu. Tylko trochę, właśnie tak – mówi cicho.

Ruch sprawia, że jego skóra napina się i siniaki, które otaczają szyję Sherlocka, zaczynają boleć. Mężczyzna wypuszcza nosem drżący oddech. John ostrożnie bada zranioną skórę i Sherlock jest wdzięczny za brak rękawiczek. Nie kłamał, naprawdę nienawidzi czuć ich na swoim ciele. Jakby coś udawało ludzką skórę. Zakłada je tylko wtedy, kiedy nie ma innego wyboru i Lestrade każe mu mieć je na sobie, ale stara się ich unikać tak często, jak może.  
Poza tym, palce Johna są szorstkie, co rękawiczki na pewno by ukryły, a Sherlock już od dawna marzył o przestudiowaniu tekstury jego dłoni.

– Boli cię tutaj? – Palce doktora naciskają lekko na miejsce, w którym szyja Sherlocka spotyka się z jego ramieniem.

– Tylko trochę – odpowiada.

– A tu? – Kolejne naciśnięcie, tym razem przy pomocy kciuków, u podstawy gardła.

– Nie. – Oczy Sherlocka zamykają się.

– Głowa do przodu – mówi. – Nie całkowicie, po prostu podnieś ją z powrotem.

Jedna ręka John zostawia jego szyję, żeby ścisnąć ramię. Kiedy Sherlock otwiera oczy, dostrzega ciemnoniebieskie tęczówki swojego współlokatora tuż przed swoją twarzą, jego dłonie na skórze i kolana dotykające jego własnych. Jest to odurzające do tego stopnia, że kręci mu się w głowie. Podnosi rękę i ponownie łapie za Johna nadgarstek, uspokajając się. 

– Boli cię? – pyta, z wahaniem kładąc rękę na karku Sherlocka.

– Nie, jest w porządku – mówi. Drobne kości johnowego nadgarstka odwracają uwagę od jego dłoni i Sherlock nie może się powstrzymać przed przesunięciem po nich kciukiem. Palce Johna zaciskają się na jego ramieniu i przez moment obaj zamierają w tej pozycji, nie odzywając się. Wtedy Watson obejmuje dłońmi twarz Sherlocka i zsuwa je w dół, przesuwając po jego szyi i ramionach.

To dziwne, myśli Sherlock, jak szybko zakochał się w Johnie Watsonie. Znają się niecałe trzy miesiące, a Sherlock jest gotów, żeby John został z nim już na zawsze. Każdy romantyczny związek, w którym był w przeszłości (jeden romantyczny związek) był budowany przez lata, nie przez miesiące. To jest… nieoczekiwane i jednocześnie przerażające.

– Wydaje mi się, że nic ci nie jest – mówi w końcu John.

To oznacza, że skończył go badać, jednak wciąż dotyka Sherlocka, zapinając z powrotem guziki jego koszuli. Detektyw przesuwa się i palce Johna ześlizgują się pod materiał koszuli, dotykając obojczyków. Gwałtownie zaczerpnięte powietrze jest jedyną oznaką, że w jakiś sposób to na niego działa, jednak to wystarcza. Wystarcza, żeby Sherlock zrobił coś niesamowicie głupiego.

Przykrywa dłoń Johna swoją, przytrzymując ją przy swojej klatce piersiowej i wystarcza tylko niewielki ruch, żeby jego usta spotkały się z tymi należącymi do jego przyjaciela. John wzdycha zaskoczony, ale nie odsuwa się i Sherlock wykorzystuje ten moment, żeby przysunąć się bliżej. Umieszcza dłonie na karku Johna, ale nie robi tego po to, żeby go przy sobie przytrzymać, ale żeby poczuć krótkie włosy doktora, prześlizgujące się pomiędzy jego palcami. Kiedy John się wprowadził, jego fryzura była dużo krótsza, ale teraz jego włosy były na tyle długie, że aż same prosiły się o wsunięcie w nie dłoni.

– Poczekaj.

To słowo jest jedynie słabym westchnięciem na ustach Johna, ale wystarcza, żeby Sherlock natychmiast się odsunął ze strachem i obawą widoczną w jego oczach. Nie zdążył oddalić się za daleko, bo dłonie Johna łapią go za kołnierzyk i przyciągają z powrotem na tyle blisko, że kiedy doktor potrząsa głową, ich nosy pocierają się.

– Nie, przepraszam. Ja nie miałem na myśli… Chryste – dyszy. – Boże, masz naprawdę paskudne wyczucie czasu. Wiedziałeś o tym?  
Sherlock przełyka, przesuwa językiem po ustach i przygryza dolną wargę. Nie jest w stanie myśleć, bo ręka Johna leży na jego udzie i czuje jej ciepło nawet przez materiał swoich spodni.

– Niedobrze? – pyta wreszcie.

John śmieje się krótko, ale brzmi to prawie jak histeryczny wybuch śmiechu.

– I tak i nie – odpowiada. – Pocałunek? Był dobry. Naprawdę dobry. Dziękuję ci za to, serio. Tak właściwie, pozwól mi po prostu…

Ponownie szarpie Sherlocka za kołnierz i tym razem ich usta łączą się w powolnej, słodkiej pieszczocie. Detektywa zalewa fala gorąca, jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem i czuje, że w jego płucach nagle brakuje tlenu. Przysuwa się bliżej i kiedy porusza głową, żeby pogłębić pocałunek, ból przeszywa jego szyję. Odsuwa się gwałtownie, przeklinając pod nosem.

– I właśnie dlatego jest niedobrze – mówi John, brzmiąc jednocześnie na rozbawionego i zrezygnowanego. Ściska udo Sherlocka, ale tym razem łapie wyżej niż poprzednio. – Nie mogłeś poczekać z robieniem pierwszego kroku dopóki twoja szyja nie będzie już boleć? 

Sherlock przełyka i ponownie przesuwa językiem po dolnej wardze.

– Na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć, że wyglądałeś naprawdę pociągająco w tamtym momencie.

– Cóż, ty wyglądasz pociągająco przez większość czasu, ale potrafię się kontrolować.

– Uważasz, że wyglądam pociągająco? – Sherlock rumieni się.

John przewraca oczami i ignoruje go.

– Nie wspominając o tym, że niecałe dwie godziny temu byłem na randce.

– Ugh, nie przypominaj mi o tym – wzdycha i opada z powrotem na krzesło, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Zresztą, co to ma z nią wspólnego?

– Podkreślenie jak beznadziejne jest twoje wyczucie czasu.

– I tak była nudna.

– Była perfekcyjnie miła.

– Bycie perfekcyjnie miłym jest nudne. Nie ma nic atrakcyjnego w „perfekcyjnie miłym”.

John przekrzywia głowę i patrzy na Sherlocka z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Podejrzewam, że właśnie dlatego to ty mi się podobasz – mówi.

Jest coś miękkiego w oczach Johna, co sprawia, że serce Sherlocka zalewa fala ciepła. Prostuje się i przesuwa się na swoim krześle w taki sposób, że ręka Watsona znajduje się jeszcze wyżej na jego udzie.

– To znaczy, że już nie jesteś na mnie zły? – pyta.

– Oh, nie. Wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekły – zapewnia go. – Po prostu jestem teraz zbyt… zajęty, żeby się przejmować. 

Sherlock pochyla się jeszcze bardziej na tyle, że czuje oddech Johna na swoich ustach.

– Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz? – Nie miało brzmieć to jak pytanie, ale detektyw wciąż nie czuje się pewnie jeśli chodzi o takie tematy. 

John podnosi rękę i przesuwa kciukiem po dolnej wardze Sherlocka. Zastępuje palec swoimi ustami, jednak odsuwa się z westchnięciem, zanim Holmes zdąży odpowiedzieć na pocałunek.

– Jak mam cię całować, kiedy na twojej skórze jest pełno siniaków? Będzie cię bolało – mówi, wskazując dłonią na jego szyję.

– Może nie będzie bolało tak bardzo, jeśli będę leżał – odpowiada Sherlock, nie zastanawiając się. Nagle dociera do niego to, co właśnie powiedział i rumieniec pokrywa całą jego twarz.

Brwi Johna podnoszą się tak wysoko, że detektyw zaczyna się martwić, że znikną pod jego grzywką.

– Oh, więc tak ci się wydaje?

– Nie, ja nie… Nie miałem na myśli… Przestań się śmiać!

To sprawia jedynie, że John zaczyna chichotać głośniej. Sherlock wydaje z siebie obrażone mruknięcie i wstaje z krzesła z zamiarem wyjścia z pokoju. Udaje mu się zrobić zaledwie trzy kroki, kiedy jego przyjaciel łapie go za nadgarstek. Obraca go w swoją stronę i przyciska plecami do lodówki. Jedną ręką trzyma go w talii i Sherlock czuje ciepło, które przebija przez cienki materiał jego koszuli.

– Nie, przepraszam, nie idź – mówi. Jego głos wciąż jest wypełniony rozbawieniem, jednak najlepiej jak potrafi próbuje ukryć swój szeroki uśmiech. Staje na palcach i przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej swojego przyjaciela. – Twoje łóżko czy moje? – szepcze mu do ucha.

Sherlock wciąga gwałtownie powietrze i cała jego irytacja zdaje się wyparować.

– Zanim zapytasz – mówi John – chcę żeby to było jasne. Będziemy tylko spać. Jesteś zmęczony i cokolwiek, uh, wyczerpującego mogłoby sprawić ci ból. Nie ważne, w jakiej… pozycji będziesz się znajdował.

– Moje łóżko jest większe – odpowiada wreszcie, a jego gardło zaciska się.

Pocałunek na skórze jego szyi jest tak delikatny, że detektyw prawie go nie czuje.

– Prowadź w takim razie. I pamiętaj – dodaje stanowczo, patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy – będziemy tylko spać.

I właśnie to robili.

W większości.


End file.
